The Legend of the Elemental Master
by DaDragon562
Summary: On Hiatus for several months What if when Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, he got power over the elements. What if each tail that the Kyuubi had, controlled a different element. Realistic Powerful Naruto not OOC.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of the legend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All of the Naruto world except certain things belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I simply change his story around.

Summary: What if each of the Kyuubi's tails controlled a different element. What if the rumors of Kyuubi's tails causing tsunamis, tornadoes, and mountains to be destroyed were true because he controlled that element. What if each demon's tail controlled an element such as Shukaku controls sand. What if when Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him he got the Kyuubi's elemental powers as well, but he needed to learn to control it. Watch as Naruto discovers his powers and takes control of his life to get stronger and become a legend to all the villages of the shinobi world. (AU) Powerful Naruto

In an orphanage, a yellow haired boy suddenly woke up. The boy had whisker like marks on his face. His hair was spiked to the sides and it was a deep rich blond. He was an average height for a four year old. The boy's name was Naruto. He lived in the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure.

He was a peculiar child. He didn't have any friends except the Sandaime who visited him once in a while. For some reason unknown to the 4 year old he was always neglected by the caretakers and the adults always hated him. He was a good little boy and polite but the adults never looked at him with anything but hate and disgust.

He had woken up because it was his birthday today and although he didn't have any parents he loved to cherish the time he had alone. This time however he saw the caretaker in his room.

"Finally, we are getting rid of you from the orphanage," said the caretaker.

After that she picked Naruto up and threw him out of the orphanage with his stuff.

Naruto was sad and confused. He didn't know what he did to deserve this. He went trudging up to the hokage tower to ask the Sandaime if he can help him find somewhere to live.

The hokage tower was seven stories tall. it was brown from the wood used to make it. It was at the hokage tower that the hokage, his secretary, and his guards lived. This was where genins come to get their missions. It was also the place where the hokage had important meetings and did paperwork.

He was able to pass through easily enough as at this time of night there are no need for guards. After knocking on the Sandaime's bed chamber doors he heard the third hokage get up. The third hokage was surprised to see him.

He said," What are you doing here at this time of night, Naruto."

Naruto said," The orphanage kicked me out, so I was wondering if you could help me find somewhere for me to live."

The Sandaime considered where he could put Naruto. He went back inside and got some keys.

He said," Naruto, here are the keys to apartment C-2.You can live there. You would just have to pay a rent which I will give a monthly salary for which will also be for your groceries and clothing."

Naruto squealed," Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Naruto then headed to his new home.

He saw it was in the middle class district He went and looked for C-2. He saw it. It was an average sized apartment. Naruto saw that there were locks. He unlocked the door using the keys and entered. he saw that there was an average sized living room. It had white walls. The kitchen was small, but that was expected as it was an apartment. There was a bedroom for him and a bathroom. He checked the cupboard and saw ramen. Naruto got really happy at seeing ramen. He loved ramen. There was a decent bathroom. Overall it was meant for a student studying, but Naruto loved it because it was his. Naruto put his stuff away for now and decided to arrange it tomorrow. He entered his bed and quickly fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Years Later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was running as fast as his six year old body could. He was being chased by the villagers on his birthday. It was also the 6th anniversary for the Kyuubi no Kitsune's death and the Yondaime's sacrifice. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was a demon that had attacked Konoha six years ago. It was unstoppable. Many shinobi had died in attempting to stop it. Then the Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage, had used an intricate technique to kill the Kyuubi. This technique however killed the Yondaime.

He did not know why the villagers always attack him on this date. He is always friendly to them yet they still hate him.

He was sick of it. On top of that he hated having to wear this stupid orange jumpsuit. It looked stupid with its white collar and orange color. He only wore it because he was too poor for anything else and it got him attention which was what he wanted. That's why he had developed his mask. To gain attention and to keep himself from breaking down. He acted loud, obnoxious, and stupid. In class he always acted confused and dumb. Outside in the village he'd always be loud and yell out about his dream to become hokage.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the villagers yell out," You demon, you killed our families""You killed our beloved Yondaime""We will avenge our fallen comrades". He was always confused by what they meant when they said he was a demon or he killed their families. He would always think, but I never did that and I never killed anyone. He was starting to get very afraid and angry because they were gaining on him with those pitch forks and he was angry that they were yelling at him and blaming him for no good reason.

He was sick of it all. He just wanted to be left alone now. He hid in an alley up ahead and then when the villagers passed by he ran into the forest.

This forest was Naruto's favorite place to be. With its huge trees, placid meadows, and quiet remote areas, Naruto got to think about a lot of things usually and he could calm down. He didn't know why but the forest soothed him. The forest was so nice and peaceful. It never judged him or hurt him.

Right now though he was so angry. He felt like breaking something.

He was thinking 'Why am I always hated by the villagers. I never did a single thing to them.'

He never offended them yet they always hated him, they glared at him in the streets. Most didn't let him into their shops to get food or clothing and if they did the charged outrageous prices for some garbage.

He didn't even realize when a flame flickered into existence onto the floor. He kept on stomping and punching the ground to vent some of his anger and calm down. After a while he smelled the smoke though and looked around and saw the fire. He panicked because the villagers would blame him for the fire it wasn't put out. He was so frantic and he kept thinking about water and where he could find some that he didn't even see the water appear until he looked at the fire.

Now unlike popular belief Naruto was smart and quick witted. He simply had stopped showing it when the teachers at the academy gave him really hard questions and never taught him anything. So he decided that if being smart didn't get their attention then becoming stupid might.

He put together a theory. He believed that he had somehow caused the fire and water in his distress. He thought he'd better test it. He cupped his hands together while focusing. He tried to concentrate and use chakra like they were taught in the academy. It wasn't working. Naruto grew frustrated. He thought back to what he was feeling when he made the fire appear. He was really angry. He tried to bring forth that anger. He tried to remember all the times he was picked on in the academy, all the times the adults would beat him on the day of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Suddenly, a flame flickered into existence between Naruto's hands. Naruto grew excite, but the lapse in concentration cost him. The flame dissipated. Naruto then tried to calm himself as he was concentrating on water when the water appeared. He focused intently and then there was a small bubble of water in his hands. Naruto's concentration did not fade and he moved his hands around. The water bubble moved in conjunction with his hands.

'It seems that my emotions affect my control over this unique bloodline of mine. I need to be angry to call out fire and I need to be focused and calm to be able to use water. I also need to use my hands to move and control these elements while focusing chakra and thinking about an element. I can just think of the possibilities there are if I can master this'

Naruto's mind went into hyper drive at the implications of this bloodline.

'If I honed my technique then I could have a signature technique which nobody else could use. I'd have to be secretive because I've never heard of a bloodline like this ever. If somebody found out they may try to find out how I can do it and experiment on me, but if I can use this thing to its maximum potential then I might be able to achieve my dream.' Thought Naruto.

The dream he tells everybody to become the Hokage was also part of his farce. His actual dream is to be acknowledged by the other villages and become a legend. He wanted to become the best ninja ever as well. He long ago left the thought of being recognized as something other than a demon by this village. He didn't understand why he was called a demon either but he resolved himself to find out. He also thought about his farce.

'If I am to be underestimated then I'd have to continue to act dumb, rash, weak, and obnoxious. No one would believe me to be anything else. I could also be paired up with the highest person according to the way the teams are made for genin. If I have someone powerful on my team, then I could get stronger. I would also have the element of surprise'

He decided to keep up his farce until everybody knew of it.

He felt very tired. He guessed it was from using his bloodline. He needed a name for it as well. He'd think about the details on his way home.

By the time he reached home it was night time and he barely had enough energy to lock the door before he fell from exhaustion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day he woke up and went to his closet. He saw the same dumb old orange clothing. He needed to change that in the future once his farce was over. He'd need some real clothes though for while he trained and some weights as well. He ate some ramen and also decided that he'd need to change that as well or he'd never be strong because he'd be malnourished and he didn't want to be a weak, short kid forever.

He then headed to the academy, but entered late to keep up his reputation as a goofball. Iruka-sensei looked at him and bonked him on the head and dragged him to the front of the classroom.

"Iruka-sensei let go of me," said Naruto in a whiny voice.' So far so good' he thought.

"No, Naruto. Since you've done us the favor of being late, everybody will review the topic on chakra."

The class groaned and looked at Naruto with hateful, angry looks. Chakra topics were long, boring, and confusing.

Naruto said," But I don't want to, chakra is boring."

Iruka said," I don't care Naruto and now everybody will write a whole page on chakra after the review for homework."

Now the class outright yelled obscenities at Naruto except for Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino who all just sat there quietly, or ate chips.

Iruka yelled," Quiet all of you. Now listen up. Chakra is the combination of physical energy and spiritual energy which is brought out by using hand signs. Chakra can be used to make seals, use jutsu, strengthen or speed up one's body, use bloodlines, use doujutsu, and in some legends create weapons.

Chakra can be used in ninjutsu, the elemental attacks such as thunder, earth, water, wind, and fire. It can also be used in genjutsu which controls the person's senses allowing items to be hidden, damage to be caused, illusions to be put up, and in some very rare cases cause a person to become mindless. Chakra is also used in taijutsu which is hand-to-hand combat by increasing one's speed or strength in battle. Some prominent clans such as the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clans use doujutsu such as the byakugan and the sharingan in sync with their taijutsu to help them in battle.

Now whenever you use some chakra you must have an equal amount of physical and spiritual energy or else you will mess up the jutsu. To fix this you can use chakra control exercises. Some are tree climbing, water walking, and floating yourself or objects using chakra. Now most kunoichi have good chakra control as they have small chakra reserves. To increase your chakra reserve you must do work, training, and sparring to increase your chakra. Now did you all catch that."

He saw Naruto sleeping and yelled at him about sleeping in class.

Naruto however was thinking 'That was a lot of useful information. I now know I have to increase my chakra reserves because if I got so tired from using 2 fireballs and a little bit of water then I'll never be able to reach my maximum potential.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked to a place a couple of kilometers into the forest away from Konoha. He needed to keep the Uzumaki bloodline techniques secret after all. He also couldn't just go around training. After all, six year olds aren't what you'd expect to be training so it would be strange if someone saw him training. That would lead to questions and then people might realize he's serious.

After reaching a sufficient distance Naruto surveyed his surroundings. It was a meadow with a stream nearby. It also had a place where he could make a campfire. He was surrounded by earth and air as well. It was the perfect place to test out his bloodline.

He decided to try and make a fireball. He focused his chakra. He then used a tiger hand sign and focused on blowing out fire. He slowly breathed out but it didn't work. he decided to try tog et himself angry. He kept on remembering past occurrences where he was beaten up, thrown into dumpsters, his stuff was stolen, someone broke his stuff, he was picked on etc. As he remembered everything he slowly got angrier and angrier. he then blew out the fire. It was a small wisp of fire. He tried again putting more chakra into it this time. He slowly blew out a small stream of fire that dissipated one foot away from him.

Naruto thought about the way he was doing this.

'It would seem that although I need anger. I also need lots of chakra and to control my chakra. I wonder if I can control my chakra using my hands.'

Naruto tried to blow out a stream of fire and this time he cupped the fire into a ball. he made motions with his hands to move the fireball. The fireball moved with his hands. He then grabbed the fireball and proceeded to touch it. It didn't burn him.

'I am guessing that this is my chakra so it cannot hurt me. If I were to throw this at something else though.'

He launched the ball of fire at the grass. It hit the grass and proceeded to start burning the grass. Naruto then decided to try water.

He focused on his chakra and made a dog hand sign and tried to move the water from the stream onto the burned grass. He made motions with his arms and then pretended to sweep up water and throw it onto the fire. Throughout it all he was focused completely on his task. Slowly the water began to rise and moved toward the fire. It doused the fire. Naruto's face had sweat beads from the task.

Naruto did the snake hand sign and focused a quarter of his chakra into the ground. He then proceeded to make uppercuts with his arms. He focused on the ground in front of him. He was failing. If anger and calmness didn't work then what works with earth. He decided to think of earth and just be focused and set on the task. He kept on making the uppercuts until he slowly saw the earth in front of him rise and make a fist the size of a baby's hand. He let go of the earth and fell to the ground panting from how hard it was. He then sat and rested for a few moments.

After that he got up and tried to think of lightning. He focused on his finger and made a rooster hand sign. After that he focused on trying to get a spark on his finger. He tried to think of chaotic thoughts as lightning was chaotic. He focused on using a tiny spark on his finger. Slowly he could hear a small crackle of electricity. He had the tiny spark. It was hard to control however, very hard. He could barely make a tiny spark. It was so hard to control the lightning. He would have to learn to control it the hard way as when he let go it didn't just dissipate. It ran through his body shocking him a little. Naruto thought about how that could be useful if he used that in his taijutsu later on.

He thought of doing one more thing before he started to train and increase his chakra reserves. He focused on air. This time he did the rabbit hand sign. He focused on spreading his chakra out into the air. He then focused on making some winds. He tried to push the air around him towards him. He needed precisety and lots of chakra for air as he had to spread out his chakra and with so much air he had to have in mind what he wanted to do. He focused and concentrated really hard. Slowly he felt a small movement in the air. it was a very small movement. Naruto tried to move all the air at once, relocating some air into the place where he was moving air from. The place where the air was going would move that air to fill any gaps. This way it wouldn't need to be pushed as much. It was easier and he could feel a slight breeze. He might be able to make a whirlwind if he had better control and more chakra.

He decided to increase his chakra reserves. He started out by doing some pushups. He slowly did twenty of them. He did it on the grass. He then did some curl ups. After twenty of those he did a lap around the meadow which was a quarter of a mile in circumference. After that he decided to just jump around and do stamina training by doing jumps and flips. He did this all without using chakra to strengthen himself. He would work on that during taijutsu training when he was over. After that he did some jumping jacks. Finally he did fifty punches and fifty kicks at a tree per arm and leg. By then it was nightfall. He slowly walked home sneaking into the village. He went into his apartment and decided he'd have to worry about training later on. Naruto fell blissfully asleep after he reached his bed.

A/N: Hey this is my first fic. I hope you can help me out and tell me if something doesn't make sense. I was wondering if someone had the list of all the hand signs name in Japanese but written in English letters like, tigertora. And to the mods, if I make a mistake can you please tell me as I don't know what we are allowed to doas I see some people do certain things, but I don't know if its allowed.


	2. AN: really sry for the wait

A/N:Thank you all for the reviews. I didn't know if my first chapter was good enough with it being so short. I am going to try to make it longer. Sorry for the long wait, but I was too lazy to type up the chapter. I had it written out 3 days after I posted chapter one though. I'm half way through chapter three and after that I may be needing more time to think of a plot. I have so many ideas but the time between training is repetitive so I don't know what to do. I would like to thank you for the site as well, Failing Mentality. Naruto's elements will be fire, wind, water, thunder, earth, shadow, and wood after a few months of training. I'll be showing something new in each chapter of Naruto's training, either he learns something like chakra control or he makes a new jutsu. I am also going to give Naruto a different animal summon for each element he has, but that will be when Naruto travels the world. Thanks for the reviews and can you please login. That way I can reply to the reviews. Keep up the ideas. P.S. I stink at making descriptions of clothes. If anybody could help then that would be great.I have typed up half of chapter two. I have chapter three written out and halfway of chapter four is written out. After I type it all up it should be around 25kfor chapters 1-4

I am just lazy at typing. I get good ideas everyday and write about 3-4 pages(2k words). Sry for4 the long way. When the chapter is up I'll get rid of this. I also need help on translating jutsus into japanese. A lot fo the jutsus will be original but I dont know how tot ranslate it. When I use online translaters it uses japanese characters. I need a site for english to japanese in english characters like Katon GoukakyuuGreat Burning Firebal or whatever it means.If I could get that thx. I am hoping this fic is going to be great. I need a beta so if u want to be a beta just tell me ina review and I'll e-mail it to u. Onc eagain I'm really sry about the slowness.


	3. Authors note

A/N: Ok everybody. I'm sorry to say this, but I must abandon this fic. I messed it up and have lost inspiration for it. I am however doing a Naruto/KH story. If you want to read it plz do. Anybody who wishes to take this story, just ask me and I'll think about it.

As for the KH/Naruto xover I swear to not abandon it and to get a min. of 4-5k chapters. Time will be quicker in the summer and next year when I'm in High school (home earlier). I have the prologue up and half of chapter 1 typed. I have it all written out. In a few days it should be up.

I'm sorry to those who really liked this fic. If you need any recommendations then ask and I'll give.

Dragonlord562


End file.
